


Hey, Baby Boy

by HintehDehPengu



Category: Smosh
Genre: Awkward Crush, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: Shayne can't focus at work, at home, nothing. Because of him... because of Damien. Are Shayne's feelings one-sided, or could Damien feel the same way?
Relationships: Damien Haas & Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Smosh fanfic! I've been a fan on and off for years, and only recently just got back into watching them! I've loved the Shaymien fanfictions on this site, and read them religiously as I've been super sick. So I wanted to write my own! Hope you enjoy, sorry if their speech patterns or behaviour aren't exactly "accurate". I've only known Damien existed for the last week, lol.

Shayne knew it could never be. His feelings for his roommate, his best friend, were starting to get in the way of work. He would find himself zoning out during shoots, thinking about his crush. He was basically a stereotypical boy-crazy teenage girl. The shoot was over, and Shayne needed a break from people. He rushed to the kitchen without saying much. He just sighed, going into yet another one of his trances…

* * *

“Hey, baby boy.” Damien shook Shayne out of his trance-like state with a tap on his shoulder. Shayne shuddered at the pet name his crush had taken to using, turning to look at the beautiful brown-haired man. “Sorry, I, er… just zoned out.” He chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of his head. “Seem to be doing that a lot lately, I notice… you can’t get anything past me, you know.” Damien joked. “Seriously, is something wrong?” he asked, a look of concern painted on his face. Shayne just smiled. “Nah. You’re just overthinking stuff again. You seem to do that a lot…” he laughed, and Damien joined him. “Okay, I yield at that statement…” Damien bowed. “I need to get lunch, wanna join me?” he added. Shayne nodded, and the two left.

* * *

Walking down the busy streets of LA was no easy task, especially at lunchtime. The walk had been pretty uneventful, the pair just talking. They passed a Starbucks, and suddenly the crowds of people on the sidewalk was crazy. Damien had a fear of being lost in a crowd, so, Shayne knew he had to stay close to him. “Well, uh… stick close.” He said, almost taking Damien’s hand to guide him. He stopped himself just in time. The close quarters were almost too much, Damien staying close to the blonde as best he could. Shayne’s heart was racing, and once the two got out of the cluster, both sighed in relief. “Thanks Shayne.” Damien smiled, the expression making Shayne feel warm inside. “Oh yeah, there’s the sushi place!” Damien celebrated, practically dancing toward it. Shayne chuckled, following him. 

* * *

The two had found a green space, sitting on a bench and eating their sushi lunch. The way Damien’s eyes lit up whilst he was devouring sushi was so endearing to Shayne. “You’re staring a lot today, baby boy.” Damien said, smiling at his friend. “Ah, yeah… um.” Shayne stuttered. He had a flash of inspiration, and he said something. “Can I ask you something?” Woah, what was he doing? “Yeah, of course, Shayne. You can ask me anything, you know that.” Damien said, a twinkle in his eyes. “Have you ever thought about… us?” Shayne looked at Damien, right in his eyes. “Us? In what context?” Damien asked, confused, if not intrigued. “You know…” Shayne began. “Best friends…” He smiled on the outside, but was screaming at himself on the inside. ‘Why didn’t you just say it?’ He thought. “Oh, duh, of course. Every day! After all, we’re inseparable. I don’t think we’ll ever be able to get rid of each other!” Damien laughed, Shayne chuckling along with him. His heart was melting at the inseparable comment. Fuck. He wanted to kiss him… While he was zoned out once more, Damien had grabbed a piece of Shayne’s sushi. “Mine!” he laughed maniacally. A little while later, they began to make their way back to work.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney gets involved between the two, unknowing that things would turn sour.

Shooting a try not to laugh video was next on the day’s agenda, and Damien was excited. He and Shayne were in the changing area with Ian, Courtney, Noah and Keith. Olivia was in the hot seat, and so Shayne had a perfect idea. He took off his shirt, which Damien very much enjoyed the sight of. Of course, it’s very on-brand for Shayne to be shirtless once in every video, at the LEAST. It’s practically company procedure at this point. But for Damien, each time was special. Despite the fact that Shayne had donned a crazy blonde wig and gone into Courtney Frickin’ Miller mode, Damien couldn’t help but find his best friend attractive. Gah, no, he couldn’t be thinking like that. 

* * *

After the shoot was over, everyone dispersed as was normal by this point. Damien began chatting with Courtney, who wanted to talk anyway. “Soo… I noticed you ogling at Shayne’s breasts, and it’s totally not cool, dude!” She lightly pushed Damien, playful in spirit. “Well, yeah, those guns are hard not to look at.” Damien replied, making a typical ‘thirsty’ face, with his tongue lulling out and his eyes widened. “Oh my gosh, stop. You are so thirsty for him.” Courtney laughed, knowing that Damien was joking… right? There was a part of her that thought he really had the hots for Shayne. Maybe it was just their chemistry…

* * *

Still bugging her later on, Courtney decided to confront Shayne. She didn’t take the best method of approach, however. Shayne was just looking at his phone in the kitchen, something he’d taken to doing recently. Courtney snuck in, and yelled “LOOKIN’ AT PORN?!”. Shayne almost dropped his phone, and jumped out of his skin. “GOD! COURTNEY!” He yelled, wanting to hit her (playfully, of course) but couldn’t when he saw her laughing. Shayne joined in too, shaking his head. “So, what was that display about?” He asked. “Damien.” Courtney replied. Shayne seemed confused. “My best friend Damien? From the popular YouTube channel Smosh?!” He made a surprised face, hands on his face. “Yeah, he wants to ogle your breasts.” Courtney said, but couldn’t keep a straight face. “What?!” Shayne was even more confused now. “Yeah, long story short, bro, he wants to fuck you.” And then, Courtney just walked off. What?! Shayne was so confused, what just happened. She was just messing, right? Or… damn. 

* * *

Later still, the pair were back at their apartment. Damien couldn’t stop thinking about what he and Courtney were talking about, and Shayne couldn’t stop thinking about what that conversation had caused Courtney to say. Both changed into their comfies, and practically collapsed on to the sofa. “So-.” Both said, “No, you first-.” Damn it… Shayne facepalmed. “Listen, I… I just wanted to talk about something.” He began. “Of course, anything, baby boy.” Damien replied, looking right at Shayne. The tension was unbearable. Fuck it. Shayne leaned forward, expecting Damien to lean in too. He closed his eyes, expecting his lips to meet Damien’s. Nothing. He opened his eyes, and Damien just looked a little confused. “Ah, fuck, sorry.” Shayne bolted off the sofa, and straight into the bedroom. He darted right under the covers, not even bothering to put his phone on charge. In this same moment, Damien tried to reach out and say “Wait”, but Shayne was gone before he could respond. He sighed. ‘Was that my fault? Was I… oh.’ He thought, suddenly thinking that Shayne was going to kiss him. The thought made him tingle… fuck. He should have. How awkward for Shayne! Damien felt awful now… damn it! Despite not being dressed for it, he grabbed his work bag and some random mismatched socks, and put on his shoes. He almost bolted it out the door, forgetting to lock it and rushing back quickly. He didn’t want to face his best friend after denying a kiss. He didn’t know where he was going, he was just walking. Looking like an absolute weirdo, in jammies, commando, with one pink and one black striped sock, and with a full backpack. Damn, where could he go?


	3. Ham & Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien bumps into the unknowing instigator of this whole situation on the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is the only one that makes sense to me, help. (You'll get it when you read.)
> 
> Tried to make it a bit longer this time, don't know if I succeeded but... let me know! It really helps to receive comments on my writing, it helps motivate me to write more.

Damien didn’t know where he was going, he had just walked out from the apartment block to the street. He groaned, and just started to walk. Despite being in literal pajamas, he didn’t find it too cold. Even if he had just rejected his best friend… without meaning to. Ah, shitting hell. He just walked, and walked. Not looking where he was going, and not paying much attention, he bumped into someone. Snapping him out of his trance. “Oh, oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and-.” “Wait, Damien?” A familiar voice spoke. Damien looked up. “Oh, gosh, Courtney…” he pulled the girl into a hug. “It all went wrong, it all went wrong…” He muttered. “What went wrong? Why are you in pajamas?” Courtney pulled away from the hug, looking at Damien. His eyes were red, she guessed from sobbing. “I… had to get away from him. Shayne tried to kiss me, and, I didn’t know that’s what he was trying to do, and, so I got confused and didn’t lean in too… and he ran off, and I-.” Damien broke down into sobbing, and Courtney hugged him again. “Oh, gosh… this is all my fault.” She mumbled quietly. “Listen, let’s go to my place. It’s only a few minutes walk. I was just out for a short walk. We can talk things through.” Damien nodded, and the two began walking.

“So, before we… get there. I just gotta let you know that I did some instigating with Shayne leaning in to kiss you… After we talked, I was just like… does Damien like Shayne? I just wanted to tell him, and I had no idea it would even lead to this. I’m so sorry.” Courtney had stopped on the sidewalk to tell Damien this, and he just nodded. “It’s not your fault, I was just a big dummy… He just… he leaned in, and I was just confused what he was doing. I didn’t know he was trying to kiss me, I would have kissed him back!” He sighed. “If you don’t tell him that, it’s gonna be very awkward at work. So you need to crash at mine, and then pucker up, buttercup. You’ll get through this.” Courtney smiled sadly, and the two continued to her apartment.

* * *

“Oh, my god, yes Damien! YEAH, FUCK!” 

Safe to say, Shayne was dealing with the problems in his own way… And his solution was pretty big, if you get what I mean.

He sighed, breathing heavily. ‘This is not helping.’ He thought. ‘It’s making shit worse. He’s never gonna realise that… well. You want him so bad.’ His mind was racing with thoughts of ‘it’s over, years of friendship’, and ‘you ruined it’. He didn’t know what to make of it. Had he really ruined everything? Maybe he ran off too fast… maybe Damien wanted to say something, or… maybe… Maybe he felt the same, and he was just being a big goof…

God, that’s not helping. Fuelling the fantasy. This is reality. Not fiction. Right? Shayne pinched himself on the arm, just once, just in case. Nothing. This was real life. Goddamnit. Was he spiralling? Spiralling down… down… down… 

Shayne returned to the lounge, and collapsed down on the couch. It smelt of Damien, somehow. And this is where his butt had been… gross. He turned over, and grabbed a nearby pillow. Now this smelt of the Damien he knew, not his butt. Though maybe his butt smelt nice at times? Ah, fuck, he really was spiralling.

* * *

Damien walked into Courtney’s crisp and clean apartment. He was surprised he hadn’t seen it sooner, as the two were quite close. “Feel free to sit… anywhere. I don’t mind. We can just talk, or… play some games, or anything you’d like.” Courtney smiled warmly. “I brought my Switch… and Animal Crossing.” Damien smiled back. “Well, that sounds fun. I’m not sure what I’d do, apart from watch.” Courtney puffed out her cheeks. “You can have a turn, I’m not a monster.” Damien said, grabbing his switch from his bag, turning it on. The two took turns, with Damien playing effortlessly, and Courtney struggling until Damien helped her out. With it being so late, and Animal Crossing operating on a real-time scale, there wasn’t much to do in the game. Courtney burped and got up. “I’m gonna make us a snack, what do you want?” She asked, rather confidently. “Urr…” Damien froze up. He didn’t wanna be a burden… “Cheese…?” He asked, ever so undecidedly. Courtney nodded. “Ham and cheese sandwiches? I think I have bread…” She drifted off to the kitchen, mumbling to herself. Damien saw this as an opportunity to recharge himself. He was also thinking of a plan of action for when he eventually went home. Would he go home tonight? It was 8 now. Would it look strange if he suddenly burst through the door late at night? Or would it look stranger if he stumbled in early morning… Or, bypassing all that, just met him at work. Would he even go to work without him? Fuck, there’s so many questions, not enough Shayne to give them answers.

Courtney re-entered the room, as if to cure Damien’s overthinking, brandishing two cheese sandwiches (almost) neatly cut into triangles. “The cut’s a little off, but I hope you enjoy them!” She said, beaming. Damien’s mouth twisted into a smirk, then a smile. “Thank you. I think I should go home after this. I have some things to say to Shayne. I’m the ham, and he’s the cheese. We go together well, even if we’re cut so, so wrong…” He said, going a little dramatic in that final bit. “Are you gonna ogle his breasts?” Courtney said, using her douche voice. “No..! Well, maybe.” Damien sat, deep in thought, before being snapped out of it by having a ham and cheese sandwich waved in his face.

* * *

“Ah, for fucks sake, Shayne.” 

Shayne stared at himself in the mirror. ‘He’ll never love you. What a joke.’ Shayne shook his head, grabbing the pillow that smelt like Damien (and not his butt), which he had kept with him, and buried his nose into it. It felt… warm. Safe. He went over to the couch once more, falling into what seemed to be an endless cycle. Was he going insane? Crazy? Same thing…

He heard the door unlock, the jingle of keys. 

Could it be?

Was it… 

Him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm in the process of writing a Shaymien high school AU, or rather, preparing for it. Each chapter has been based on one or multiple songs, and so I had to make a playlist... Some of the songs might not be your taste, but maybe they'll give you some understanding of what's gonna happen in the story. Look forward to it!  
> Here's the playlist link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2yYu70lytPjjQyUCoDLCSl?si=ngZfTkg-R5SPrZD2_D8bsA
> 
> And please, if you enjoyed, leave comments!  
> If I have stuff to improve on, leave comments!   
> I love getting the emails saying "SMOSHFANBOY27271 HAS COMMENTED ON HEY, BABY BOY"  
> :)


	4. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That jingling of keys, could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Couldn't think of any more to add.

Shayne stood, facing the front door. He hoped it was him…

The door inched open, and he was there. Damien dropped his bag, and ran to hug Shayne tight, before looking at him intently. “I’m so sorry for running out, Courtney explained everything. I really didn’t understand what you were trying to do, and… now I do.” Damien smiled, cupping Shayne’s cheeks with his hands. “I, uh… hah.” Shayne managed to get out, blushing at the intimacy from Damien. Shayne pulled away, blushing a deep red. “I, ah… I need to use the bathroom.” He said, before rushing off. Damien stood, and as the scene unfolded, his smile faded. He locked the door once more, putting his bag down on the couch. He put his Switch on charge, and decided to just wait on the couch for Shayne. Was this all an elaborate prank? Or had he made Shayne feel uncomfortable again?

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Shayne was just pacing. He kept looking to himself in the mirror, nodding with confidence, before shaking his head and going back to pacing. “Why does it feel so alien? So weird? I…” He sighed. ‘Nothing will be the same with him after tonight.’ Shayne thought. He slid down the bathroom door, his face in his hands. He was a mess… 

It had been a while, and Damien was wondering if Shayne wasn’t actually using the bathroom, and rather just having an emotional meltdown. A few more minutes passed, and Shayne still wasn’t back. Damien stood, walking to the bathroom door.  Once he got there, all he heard was a faint sob. He slid down the door. “Shayne? Are you okay?” He stepped as carefully as possible, not wanting to hit any nerves. “Ah, yeah man… I guess I’m just a bit down. Everything that’s happened tonight, y’know?” Damien sighed.  “Shayne, you can be totally honest with me. I know I fucked up when I didn’t lean in, and… well. I get that I confused you and… almost messed with you? It wasn’t my intention. And I’m sorry.”  Shayne was silent… “It’s not all that. It’s just that nothing is gonna be the same from now on. After you cupped my cheeks, and got really intimate with me, I… well. You can do so much better than me, dude. Don’t waste your fantastic flirting prowess on me.”  Upon hearing this, Damien knocked on the door and stood. “Open the door, Shayne. There’s something I need to tell you.”  Shayne stood, unlocking the door, opening it to see his best friend. His crush. His Damien.  Suddenly, Damien pulled Shayne in. “No one compares to you, nothing can compare to you. Do you understand me?” He said, smiling wide.  Shayne just smiled in response, pulling Damien into a tight hug. 

The two swayed. 

“You’re the cheese to my ham...” Damien whispered into Shayne’s ear, with a seductive tone. Shayne burst out laughing. “What does that mean?” He asked. “Inside joke with Courtney… but it could also mean this.”

And with that, Damien pulled Shayne in for a tender kiss. It felt as though the two had become one in the moment, cherry blossoms were falling around them. As the two pulled away naturally, Damien moved his lips to Shayne’s ear. “And now, I’d like to ogle your breasts…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story... however, I might do a one-shot where they have their first time. Sounds fun, and there needs to be more Shaymien smut. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
